Tichondrius
= Summary = *Also known as Tichondrius the Darkener. *A Nathrezim (Dreadlord) under the command of Kil'jaeden, in service to Sargeras. *Appeared in Path of the Damned,The Invasion of Kalimdor and Eternity's End campaigns. General Tichondrius the Darkener, Lord of the Nathrezim and first among all the Dreadlords, Tichondrius was chosen from the ranks of the Nathrezim by Kil'jaeden, the second in command of Sargeras. Tichondrius served the relentless will of the Burning Legion to every corner of the universe, bringing with him the cunning and manipulation that were the standards of the vampiric Dreadlords. (Tichondrius did not appear to have any part in the War of the Ancients. At times in WarCraft III, his comments implied firsthand experience. Since he is not even mentioned in the War of the Ancients trilogy, we assume he wasn't there at all...or that if he was, he did not play a significant or noteworthy role) His more recent, and most potent page in history was when he was chosen by Kil'jaeden to personally police the newest agent of the Legion, Ner'zhul the fallen shaman, now the malefic Lich King. The spirit of Ner'zhul, though bodiless, and encased within the Frozen Throne deep within the glaciers of Northrend, still vied for power under a guise of servitude, and Tichondrius seemed to be the only member of the Legion who worried about it. Tichondrius first felt that the Plague and the Scourge were very potent weapons of the Legion, and was fascinated by how they worked. But soon, he began to grow restless. He knew that the Lich King had plans to break his bondage, but not the means to do so. Nevertheless, he maintained his post, hoping to rule the Scourge himself, rather than watch another do it for him. Tichondrius was soon introduced to Arthas, the newest disciple of Ner'zhul. Tichondrius gave him orders from Ner'zhul, especially concerning the resurrection of Kel'Thuzad, who would speak to Archimonde and eventually summon him to this world. The Dreadlord oversaw the death of Uther, and the invasion and destruction of Quel'Thalas. Everything was going according to plan. Every great enemy the Legion would have to face was diminishing under the might of the Scourge. And finally, Tichondrius' fell eyes turned to the city of Dalaran. First, Arthas murdered Antonidas and stole the Book of Medivh. Kel'Thuzad went through the book and found a spell powerful enough to bring Archimonde to the mortal realm. Tichondrius waited as Archimonde was summoned, and when he was, Archimonde handed the Scourge over to Tichondrius, to his joy, and began the invasion of Lordaeron. The invasion went well. The humans, without their leaders of Terenas, Uther, or the nation of Dalaran, quickly fell before the might of the Legion, now joined by Mannoroth. Mannoroth was still sore over the failure of the orcs, and even more so when when Tichondrius smugly observed that the Scourge had done the job the orcs couldn't. Mannoroth became even more enraged when Tichondrius informed him that the orcs had left the continent. The Pit Lord was eager to take his frustrations out on the orcs, so at the first opportunity he and Tichondrius picked up the trail and followed the orcs to the ancient land of Kalimdor. The arrival at Kalimdor reminded the pair of demon lords only too well that the threat of the night elves still remained, as well as the demigod, Cenarius. Mannoroth suspected that unless weakened, they would still pose a considerable threat. Tichondrius, however, came up with a solution. He knew that the orcs had earned the wrath of Cenarius, and he believed that corrupting the orcs once again would give them the power to defeat Cenarius, leaving him defeated when the Legion began their invasion of Kalimdor in full. Tichondrius' plan went off with only one hitch: when Thrall attempted to save Grom Hellscream from the demon curse, he succeeded and the result was Mannoroth's death. Nevertheless, Tichondrius felt that the Legion and the Scourge were sufficiently prepared for their invasion of Kalimdor. Archimonde joined the invaders, finding the night elves in retreat when he arrived. Tichondrius and the Scourge had done their job well it seemed. Even the proud priestess of Elune, the indomitable Tyrande Whisperwind, fled from their coming. As the Sentinels made haste to wake the druids, Tichondrius came into possession of the Skull of Gul'dan. By using its powers to amplify demonic energies, he went about corrupting the forests of Felwood, transforming them into dark, vile shadows of their former glory. Tichondrius lost the Skull of Gul'dan to the fury of Illidan Stormrage. And before he could regroup, Tichondrius was defeated by Illidan when the Demon Hunter used the power of the Skull to destroy him. The Dreadlord Anetheron ruled in his stead alongside Rage Winterchill. Sources http://www.lunarfalls.com/WarCraft/index.html Lunarfalls Level 10 Tichondrius Statistics in Warcraft III * 1150 HP (same as a regular dreadlord) * 870 MP (+45% more than a regular dreadlord) * 44-54 hero melee damage (+ 5 fire orb) * 6 divine armor (same as a regular dreadlord, but divine greatly reduces damage taken) * Attributes ** 42 Strength Primary Attribute (same as a regular dreadlord) ** 25 Agility (same as a regular dreadlord) ** 58 Intelligence (+45% more than a regular dreadlord) * Abilities ** Carrion Swarm (multiple target damage in a line) ** Sleep (incapacitates enemy) ** Rain of Chaos (summons multiple infernals) ** Finger of Death (non-magical damage on single unit) Category:Major Characters Category:Demon Category:Burning Legion